


intimate knowledge

by chaoticlivi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to see him come undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intimate knowledge

She wants to see him come undone. Whatever is so tender that he feels the need to hide it behind his aloof veneer has always fascinated her. There was never a time she couldn’t _see_ it, but it was not always within reach.

Now it already happens sometimes in little moments, when they kiss deeply and his eyelids slide down or he lets a hushed moan slip out between their lips. But life has been busy lately, taking them to hotels all around the world on trips that straddle the line between espionage and diplomacy, and they have had little time for themselves.

The hotel room door clicks behind them as it closes, Soul sitting at the edge of the bed to kick his shoes off. He’s wearing that suit again. He’s finally embraced the fact that he looks _damn_ good in it, and while he’s always relieved to slip into something more comfortable at the end of the day, he no longer feels existentially uncomfortable in it.

Maka, also, has embraced this new look. With enthusiasm.

She makes a beeline for him as soon as her own shoes are off, inviting herself to straddle his lap. They’ve been making out this way for a little while, and it’s gotten her… _very_ bothered.

“Whoa, hi,” he practically purrs, gazing up at her. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” she says, bringing her lips near his.

Soul grins and closes the gap.

Maka still feels lightheaded sometimes when they kiss with their tongues, secretly reveling in the intimate knowledge of what his teeth feel like when he nips her playfully. He grabs her ass, encouraging her to grind into his lap. It’s irresistible. She can feel him, urgent and aroused, through his classy pants.

Maka slips her hand down, down between them, slowly, giving their lip lock a pause. “Can I…?” she asks, wrapping her fingers lightly over the bulge in his pants.

His eyelids jump open for a second, electricity passing through his irises. “Hell yeah,” he murmurs.

Palming him heavily, she continues their kiss. Much to Maka’s satisfaction, Soul can’t seem to keep his hips still; he rolls them like held-back waves against her hand. With a frisky smirk, he slips his own hands down her front, waiting for her sigh of approval before he presses his fingers between her legs.

She never stops massaging him through his pants, though she does lean forward to rest against his neck so she can surrender most of her attention to his apt ministrations, the motions of her partner who knows her in bed as well as he knows her in battle. His breaths come quickly, accompanied by the hints of groans in his voice. She grins and hums her pleasure when he dips his fingers past her panties and just inside her - the way he knows she likes it - while circling her clit.

“Sweet Death, Soul,” she whispers into his ear as the pressure builds, stroke after stroke. “You’re getting so good…I’m right on the edge.” Knowing it won’t be long, she catches his lips between hers again.

“Please,” he breathes against her lips, pausing when her hand on his erection begins to rub along with his rhythm. “I want to see you come, Maka.”

And only a couple of minutes later she does, pulsing at his fingertips like lights set to the beat of music, lavishing wet kisses on his neck as she comes down from her high. 

But she’s too eager to sit for long; Maka had another goal in mind when she started here, and her urge to see it through flares again. She lowers herself to the ground between his knees.

Despite the haze of sex, he actually tilts his head to the side in curiosity.

“Wanna do something a little different?” she asks, leaning in to kiss the blunt tip of his erection. She lingers, feeling the heat of him through his pants, before looking up.

Soul grins, running his hand along her cheek and jaw. “If you want to, I _definitely_ want to.”

So down his pants and his shorts go, until he’s fully exposed to her. Maka knows exactly how her partner likes to be held, and she teases the tip of his dick with kisses while her hand stays still around him. He threads his fingers through her hair - never pulling, only holding - and she starts offering tiny licks to the underside of his head, prompting a series of murmured swears and oaths. Perhaps they would seem vulgar, were his voice not as warm as his embrace.

This is what she was looking for - Soul completely open to her, focused on her, brought to ecstasy because of her. It’s something only she has ever seen or felt, and something she wants to see and feel over and over again during her lifetime.

It’s as she draws her tongue up his shaft that Soul gives her a low but unmistakably pleased moan. Maka takes him in her mouth, as far as she can, and wraps her hand around the rest of his girth, sliding her whole mouth slowly up and down his length. She massages the underside of his dick with her tongue as Soul chants her name and a stream of compliments - _so good, so hot, holy shit, the best, I love you_ \- under his breath.

Maka adjusts so she can look straight into his eyes as she sucks him off. His face is flushed all over, highlighting the starkness of his hair and the red sparks in his eyes. He pants, alternately biting his lip and letting his jaw drop.

“Maka…Maka, shit, I’m gonna - be careful…”

He’s going to come in her mouth. She’s ready. To encourage him, hoping he unravels that last little bit, Maka winks.

“ ** _Fuck_** ,” Soul says, and he throbs, spilling in her mouth.

Maka watches him, feels his orgasm, and watches him come back to Earth. Then she swallows. There’s no point in dealing with the mess, and while it’s hard to pry his sexual preferences out of him in straightforward terms, she has a feeling Soul will enjoy that, too.

He invites her up to the bed by way of tugging on her arms, flopping backwards to hit the mattress with his full weight. She joins him, grinning.

“So where the hell did _that_ come from?” he asks. “Does something about negotiating with assholes for nine hours straight and catching three planes a week turn you on, or…?”

Maka shrugs. “No way. We’ve been so busy, I just missed seeing you like…this.”

Soul looks down at himself, his still-exposed privates and rumpled dress clothes. “Sweaty?”

“Well, something like that,” she says with a long roll of her eyes. He turns to throw his arm over her.

“Now I need a nap,” he complains affectionately.

“That’s part two of the plan.”


End file.
